Dreams to Pain
by DarthRhi
Summary: Gojyo has dreams of his past, but instead of his mother its Hakkai. Hakka i is worried and a new enemy has approached the Sanzo gang, who happens to mess with minds. And he goes too far.
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams

Disclaimer: Me no own the awesome-o Saiyuki!

--

Chapter 1: The Dreams

"Stop following me!" Gojyo yells as he runs up a hill.

Hakkai follows him up the hill, with that smile on his face as if he had no clue what was going on. Gojyo trips on rock, face first he hits the ground. He tries to get up but slips and down the hill he rolls. The happy youkai follows the kappa down the hill; the kappa sees him and gets up fast. "I said stop following me!"

Gojyo gets up and runs looking back at Hakkai who was still following him. The happy youkai just chases him smiling as he did, "Gojyo why do you keep running away?"

The kappa stops running and looks at Hakkai, "Your acting weird Hakkai and I don't like it. So stop following me!"

Hakkai stops in front of the kappa and frowns, "But…I…" His voice had a sad tone to it.

The kappa never knew how to handle anything when Hakkai was upset, "I…gah! Hakkai Stop! What's wrong with you?"

The upset youkai looks at him, "What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" He was yelling now in an angered tone.

Gojyo backs away from the youkai, "Hakkai…. just calm down…"

Hakkai glares at the kappa, he had a look as If he was going to kill the kappa, "DIE!" The youkai pushes Gojyo down and starts to choke him. "JUST DIE! EVERYTHING WILL BE BETTER OFF IF YOU WERE ONLY DEAD!"

Gojyo sat up, he was breathing deeply he looked around to see he was in his room. "Only a dream…" The dream makes him remember his mom, and how she said he should die. The kappa sighs, "But why was it Hakkai? He doesn't want me dead…does he?"

"No." Gojyo looked at the door to see Hakkai standing in the doorway. The youkai walks over to the kappa's bed, "I don't want you dead...you have a nightmare?"

The kappa nods, "Yea I guess you can call it that. Maybe its my past coming back and its just putting you into it. Or it could be the future."

The youkai frowns, "It can't be the future…I have no reason to see you dead."

The kappa nods, "Yea…" He sighs and lies back down. "I'll be fine Hakkai, you go back to bed."

Hakkai nods, "Very well…" He leaves the room.

Gojyo puts his arm across his face and sighs, "_I don't want to worry Hakkai…Ill have to keep this stuff to myself."_

--

DUN DUN DUN! I just started writing so I don't know where this will go…. eheheh…. more chapters/parts to come!

DarthRhi


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

Disclaimer: Saiyuki I do not own it!

--

Chapter 2: Fear

Gojyo sits there at the breakfast table; he was staring at his glass of orange juice. He never really liked orange juice but he had gotten a lecture from Hakkai about how it's good for you. Hakkai sets a plate of food in front of the kappa; as he went across the table and sat down to eat. The youkai looks a the kappa, "Everything alright Gojyo?"

Gojyo looks up his friends, "Oh…yea…" He picks up his fork and starts to stab at some eggs.

Hakkai watches the kappa curiously, "You sure your alright Gojyo?"

"_Shit, I'm worrying Hakkai…"_ Gojyo thinks as he looks up at the youkai and smiles. The kappa eats his eggs, _"I need to be careful, and I cannot make Hakkai worry."_

Hakkai eats his breakfast, he finishes up and takes Gojyo's dishes, and of to the kitchen he went. Gojyo leans back in his chair and puts a cigarette in his mouth; he sits there listening to the sound of the youkai washing the dishes. The kappa went off daydreaming, it was almost like he had fallen asleep.

_Daydream:_

_There Gojyo stood in a dark room, he couldn't see a thing around him. He could barely see his hand when he raised it up in front of his face. He heard something; it was as If someone was walking towards him. He felt hands go around his neck, the kappa turned around. Bam! A bright light went into his eyes; he felt a pain in his side. Down he went to the floor, holding his side. He looks up to see Hakkai standing there with a knife in his hand, "Die Gojyo."_

_Gojyo looks down at his side, it was bleeding. He felt the youkai grabs his hair and lifts him up from it, straight in eye the youkai looks at the kappa. "Gojyo no one will ever love you…your better off dead."_

_Off went Gojyo's head and it falls to the floor._

_End Daydream_

Gojyo was now on the floor in fear, he fallen out of his chair. He almost screamed seeing Hakkai wanted him dead. Hakkai walked into the room, "Gojyo? Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone! I'm fine!" The kappa yells and runs out of the house.

The youkai follows him, "Gojyo! Wait!"

The kappa kept running, "Don't follow me!" He stops quickly, "No…no this is like my dream…" He shakes his head, "No please don't be real…"

Hakkai runs up to him, "Gojyo…"

The kappa shakes his head, "Leave me alone…you just want me dead. So maybe I should just go and tell Sanzo to shoot me."

Hakkai was shocked at what the kappa was saying, "Gojyo! I don't want you dead! What makes you think that!"

Gojyo shakes his head again, "Everything would be better off if I were dead right?"

The youkai grabs Gojyo's shoulder and turns him around, "Gojyo look at me!"

The kappa looks at the upset youkai, "I don't want you…dead. You saved me and I have no reason to want you dead."

The kappa shakes his head, "No…I should leave…"

Hakkai felt tears going down his cheeks, "Gojyo…no…"

The kappa runs away, "Later…"

--

Yea…I dunno why it is turning out like this but okie dokie!

DarthRhi


	3. Chapter 3: Tears

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is what I don't own.

--

Chapter 3: Tears

Hakkai was sitting in his room on the bed looking down at the floor. Sanzo walked into his room; "Hakkai sorry but Goku was starving so-" He walks over to the youkai. "Hakkai? What's wrong?"

Hakkai looks up at the monk, he had tears in his eyes, "G-gojyo…h-he…"

The monk shakes his head slowly knowing what was wrong, "He leave?"

The youkai couldn't talk he shook his head and started to cry more. The monk sighs, "Why did he leave Hakkai?"

Hakkai breathes deeply, "H-he…thought I wanted him dead. He's been having nightmares and I don't know what they are about. He says it's his past…or the future…I-I don't want him dead Sanzo!"

Sanzo sighs, "I know…" The monk didn't know how to help him. Only thing was to bring the kappa back to him.

"I'll find him Hakkai." The monk's voice sounded uneasy.

The youkai shakes his head, "N-no…he probably just needs time alone…I-I…understand…"

Goku walks into the room and sees the upset youkai, "Hakkai?" The monkey ran over to him concerned.

Sanzo sighs, "Leave him alone Goku…Hakkai needs some time alone and some rest."

Both the Monkey and the monk leave Hakkai's room, for the rest of the night the youkai lay in his room crying.

--

Yea this was a short one!

DarthRhi


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

--

Chapter 4: Regrets

Gojyo was out of town now; he sits in a forested area. He was staring at the sky smoking his cigarette. He sighs as the rain comes down; he puts out his cigarette against the ground. _"I'd bet Hakkai is worried out of his mind. But it's not his fault…I just need to stay away from him for a while."_

The rain was coming down hard now; Gojyo closes his eyes and dreams once again.

_Dream:_

_Gojyo was chained up against a wall, there stood Hakkai. The youkai was smiling, as he held something in his right hand. "Oh dear Gojyo…if only you were dead. Your dear mother could be alive living a beautiful life. Yet you live…the color of your hair…blood red of your birth's mother blood she shed. No one loves you…not even I."_

_The kappa tries to escape but the chain pull him back, "N-no! I will not die because of this!"_

_Hakkai laughs, "But you're already dead." A light came into the dream and showed the youkai holding Gojyo head. "You're dead inside Gojyo and nothing can save you! Not even I could give you the love you wanted! You're alone and dead Gojyo!"_

_Gojyo's name echoes through his own mind._

_End_

"Gojyo! Wake up!" The kappa wakes up instantly and sees Hakkai. The kappa sees the youkai and backs away, "Stay Away!"

Hakkai smirks, "Oh but why Gojyo? I should be here with you…you left me at home. I was crying for you…why did you leave?" The youkai kneels down and crawls over to Gojyo.

The kappa keeps backing away but he was on the ground so it was harder, he kept getting stuck to twigs, "Stop Hakkai!"

The youkai tilts his head slightly, "Gojyo…your lonely…please stay here with me. I'll get rid of the loneliness." The youkai smiles and continues to crawl towards the kappa.

Gojyo shakes his head, "No! I said stay away! I'm not lonely!" The kappa stops backing away and puts his hands around Hakkai's neck. "I'm not lonely! Leave me alone!" The kappa had snapped, he couldn't take the thoughts of his past anymore. He was at the final straw and if it meant killing Hakkai then so be it.

The kappa squeezes the youkai's neck, the youkai just smiles at the kappa, "Will killing me help your pain?"

The kappa answers by squeezing the youkai's neck harder, the youkai coughs up blood. The kappa couldn't control him self, finally Hakkai stopped breathing. Gojyo lets go of the youkai's neck and sits there looking at his hands. He was shaking; he couldn't believe he had killed Hakkai. The kappa starts to laugh, "Its over…he's gone…. I killed him."

Bam! A gun went off, the bullet was close to Gojyo's head. The kappa looks up to see Sanzo, he looked super pissed. "What's so funny kappa?"

Goku runs over to Hakkai and checks his pulse, "You killed Hakkai!"

Sanzo blinks and looks at the dead youkai, "But…I could have swore Hakkai was in his room." The monk points his gun at Gojyo. "Why'd you kill him bastard?"

Gojyo smiles, "I thought he could save me…save me from my past. But all he wanted was me to die. So I gave him his wish…by killing him! So I could live!"

Goku punches Gojyo, the monk shakes his head, "Goku…he's dead…. we lost him."

Goku had tears in his eyes, "Why! Why did it come to this?"

Suddenly they hear an evil laugh from the depths of the trees, "This is so entertaining!"

Sanzo points his gun in the direction of the voice, "Come out here! Who the hell are you!"

--

Yea…this keeps blowing me away because I have no clue what's going to happen next…it likes my hands have a mind of there own. I think I'm losing it…heehaw

DarthRhi


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Yasuo

Disclaimer: I never ever never ever never own Saiyuki! Can't you see Ill never own Saiyuki!

--

Chapter 5: Enter Yasuo

"Come out bastard!" Sanzo says as he looks around slowly.

A tall youkai, with long black hair and deep blue eyes appears next to Hakkai's dead body. Sanzo looks at him, the blue-eyed youkai wore robes. They looked a lot like Sanzo's yet he doubt he was actually a monk of any kind. The youkai smirks, "Poor thing…too bad I couldn't get the real thing to die."

Gojyo blinks, "You mean he isn't real? Who the hell are you?"

The youkai bows, "I am Yasuo…the one who has been given you those dreams. But don't worry I was only showing you the future!" He laughs.

Goku charges after Yasuo, he goes for a kick but the blue-eyed youkai disappears and reappears behind Sanzo. "You all are so slow!" Yasuo grabs Sanzo's sutra and laughs. The monk turns around and shoots at the youkai.

The blue eyed youkai smirks, "Now now that wasn't nice…"

The monk blinks, seeing the youkai wasn't bleeding, "Who are you?"

Yasuo raises an eyebrow, "I told you…. I'm Yasuo. I like to mess with people, you could call me…a pervert." He laughs at what he says.

Gojyo stands up and looks at the fake Hakkai's body, _"If he was fake then the real one must be at the house."_

Yasuo eyes Gojyo, "Don't worry Gojyo…" He smirks, "I've only started to play with you guys…you should go back to your friend before he is really dead." The youkai disappears.

Gojyo runs back to the house, followed by Sanzo and Goku. They suddenly stop to see the house was on fire, "No Hakkai!" The kappa starts to run back to the house, before he could run Sanzo stops him, "Stupid! You'll die!"

Gojyo shakes his head, "Hakkai is gonna be in there! I can't let him die!"

Goku kicks the kappa, "Idiot! What makes you think Hakkai is still inside! He's smarter than that!"

The kappa looks at the monkey, and looks back at the burning house, "I hope your right."

The monk sighs, "We cant wait here we'd better search the area for Hakkai. After that we are going to find this Yasuo and get my sutra back."

--

Short short! I dunno but I just chose Yasuo…some guy I made up…

His profile is pretty much this,

Long Black Hair, Deep Blue eyes…He messes with minds, and can create illusions, like that fake Hakkai.

I don't know…. people might hate this story for it makes no sense…. SORRY!

DarthRhi


	6. Chapter 6: Flames

Disclaimer: Yep…I do not own Saiyuki….

This one starts off before the fire starts…

--

Chapter 6: Flames

Hakkai was sitting on his bed still crying, he looks up to see Gojyo. "Gojyo…your back…"

The kappa walks over to Hakkai, he puts his hand on his cheek. His hands were cold, "Of course I'm back Hakkai."

The youkai just stares at Gojyo, he saw in his eyes that he wasn't the kappa, "You're not Gojyo!" Hakkai pushes him, "I know Gojyo and he…he…"

The kappa smiles, "Shut up, it seems I failed." Suddenly he bursts into flames.

Hakkai blinks, "N-no!" The house burst into flames, the green-eyed youkai fell to his knees holding his head, "N-no! Please!" His head felt like someone was pounding on it, the burning corpse of the fake Gojyo laughed, "Hakkai, if it weren't for Gojyo this wouldn't have happened! Hate Gojyo! Kill him!"

Hakkai screams, anger was rising and he couldn't take it, he stands up and kicks the wall down. It was easy to kick since it was on fire, he runs out of the house. Hakkai had his hand on his ear; he looked as If he was going to kill someone. Only way to do that right is take off the limiters. "Hate Gojyo…Kill…" Off went his limiters; the fake Gojyo created by Yasuo had messed with Hakkai's mind way too much.

Yasuo sat there in a tree, watching, _"Excellent, this is going better than I thought."_

Goku and the other two split up to look around the house for any sign of Hakkai. The monkey was the one to find him; he looks at Hakkai in fear. Hakkai was in his youkai form now, and he gives the monkey an evil smile. The monkey backs away, "SANZO! HELP!"

The monk and kappa both hear Goku scream and run towards him. The both almost fall as they stop quickly and look at the youkai. Hakkai turned to the monk and kappa and smiled, suddenly he charges at Gojyo. "Shit!" The kappa dodges the raging youkai. Gojyo was too slow, for the youkai grabs his arm and pushes him to the ground.

Sanzo looks at Goku, "What happened? Where are his limiters?"

The monkey looked as if he was going to run away in fear, "I-I don't know! I just saw him like that!"

The monk sighs, "Great…" He points his gun at the raging Hakkai.

The monkey blinks, "No!" He grabs Sanzo's arm, "You can't shoot Hakkai!"

Gojyo pushes him off and run away, "Shit! Why me!"

Hakkai chases him at high speeds; he grabs the kappa from the back of the neck and brings him to the ground. The kappa flinches in pain from the youkai's claws, "Hakkai! What's wrong with you!"

Hakkai growls and cuts the kappa's back with his claws; he licks the blood from his claws. Gojyo was flinching in pain, he sits up but Hakkai grabs his arm. The youkai bends Gojyo's arm the wrong way, and the kappa's bone pierces through his skin. The kappa screams in pain, as he looks at his bloody broken arm, with his other arm he punches Hakkai. But the youkai was fast and catches his punch and bends back the kappa's wrist and breaks it.

Goku and the monk were still fighting over why Sanzo shouldn't kill Hakkai. Finally Sanzo pushes Goku away and runs over to were the youkai and kappa were. Gojyo was on the ground screaming in pain, as the raging youkai cuts the kappa's chest. The monk stops a few feet away, "SHIT! I don't have my sutra! That damned Yasuo took it!" The monk turns to the monkey, "Goku run!"

The monk and monkey run away from the other two. Gojyo screams more, "Don't leave me! Shi-"

Hakkai punches the kappa across the face; the kappa knew this was the end. His dreams were coming true, Hakkai wanted him dead. So he took off his limiters to kill him, it made sense in Gojyo's mind.

Sanzo and Goku run to the forest area where they met Yasuo, "Come out you bastard!" Sanzo didn't want to play games, he wanted his sutra back. It was the only way to bring Hakkai back, because Goku wouldn't let him kill the now raging youkai.

Yasuo appears to them and smirks, "Why am I the bastard? Just because Hakkai wants the kappa dead, I'm the bastard?"

Sanzo points his gun at the blue-eyed youkai, "You're a bastard for taking my sutra, which is why I am here."

Yasuo frowns, "Now…that isn't nice!"

--

Yea…still writing…

DarthRhi


	7. Chapter 7: Blood

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own Saiyuki…

--

Chapter 7: Blood

Hakkai punches the kappa in the stomach, the kappa didn't fight anymore. For reason that made sense, his arm and other wrist are broken. And his dreams were true; Hakkai wanted him dead so the kappa gave up. "Hurry…up Hakkai…kill…me…." Gojyo says in extreme pain.

Sanzo shoots at Yasuo, but the youkai disappears and reappear behind Goku. The monk shoots at him again barely missing the monkey in the head. The monkey falls down, "Careful Sanzo! That was way to close for comfort!"

"Shut it! And fight!" Sanzo says as he continues to shoot the disappearing and reappearing youkai.

Goku stands up and gets his Nyoi-Bo, and he went trying to attack Yasuo. "Stop disappearing!" The monkey yells as he brings down his staff onto Yasuo's head.

"You know that hurt… Yasuo smiles, he wasn't hurt at all.

The monkey jumps back, "What are you! Why aren't you hurt?"

Yasuo laughs, the monk sighs, "He's an illusion or just a fake."

The youkai smiles, "The monk is right…yet…" He held in his hand Sanzo's sutra.

Goku blinks, "But the real guy would have it."

Sanzo shoots at him again, "Shit! We've been trying to kill some fake! This whole time! There is no re-" The monk falls over, clenching his stomach. He coughs up blood, Goku runs over to Sanzo. "Sanzo what happened?" the monkey looks at his hand and finds blood on it. He looks at the monks back to see he was clawed at.

Yasuo stands there laughing; his hand was covered in Sanzo's blood. Goku growls and attacks him again, "Die!"

Hakkai suddenly screams, as he held his head. Gojyo looks at the screaming youkai, "H-hakkai?"

The youkai gets off of Gojyo and lies on the ground screaming. The kappa tries to move but he was in too much pain, "S-stop! Hakkai!"

Sanzo was still on the ground, holding his stomach he watched as Goku tried to kill Yasuo. Goku jumps in the air and brings his foot down onto Yasuo. Yasuo is hit and laughs, "Can't kill me!" The youkai blinks as he sees Hakkai charging at him. The raging youkai puts his face over Yasuo, and brings him to the ground. Off went Hakkai clawing at Yasuo and breaking his bones.

Goku grabs the sutra and gives it to Sanzo, "Hurry Sanzo!"

It was too late Hakkai cuts the monkey's back bring him to his knees. "Goku!" The monk yells then starts to pray. Hakkai keeps clawing at the monkey, Yasuo laughs, "Hurry oh dear Sanzo! Your kappa is slowly dying!" Sanzo shoots Yasuo in the head ending his games and he puts new limiters on Hakkai.

Hakkai blinks, "W-what happened?"

Goku flinches in pain, "Hurry Gojyo is dying…"

The youkai gets off of Goku and runs towards Gojyo, "Gojyo!"

The kappa lies there on the ground without moving; Hakkai kneels down by him, "Gojyo! Hold on!"

The kappa smiles, "Its over…your dream has came true…"

--

Yea…I can hear it now…Yasuo shouldn't have died easily…right? Nu? One more part!

DarthRhi


	8. Chapter 8: Forgive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

--

Chapter 8: Forgive?

Gojyo lays in a bed, his arm had a splint and his wrist had one too. He was all bandaged up. Sanzo was in a chair next to Gojyo's bed; he too had wounds bandaged up but not as much as the kappa's.

Goku was in another room lying on a bed, he was bandaged up, mostly on his chest from where Hakkai clawed at him. Hakkai was there too looking out the window, he was deeply upset. After the thing Gojyo said the night before it bothered him…

Flashback

"Gojyo! Its not my dream to have you dead!" Hakkai yelled worried about the kappa's wounds.

The kappa smiles, "You attacked me…I'm better off dead right?"

The youkai shakes his head, "N-no…I…"

Gojyo sighs, "Let me die Hakkai, I'm better off dead."

Hakkai starts to cry quietly, "Don't say that! Y-"

"Leave him alone Hakkai…"Sanzo was standing there behind Hakkai.

The youkai looks at the monk, "But…"

Goku runs over to Gojyo, "He can't even If he were to give up."

The kappa screamed in pain as the monkey tried to stand him up, "Stupid Monkey!"

Hakkai blinks, "He…"

Sanzo looks at Goku, "Take Gojyo home…Come Hakkai."

End Flashback

Hakkai sighs, "I…. hurt Gojyo." Looks at his hands, "I hurt Goku… I should be the one to die for what I've done."

"Its over Hakkai doesn't matter…it was that Yasuo." The monkey's voice sounded as if he was concerned.

"I know…but I hurt you and Gojyo. Gojyo wanted to die! I…" The youkai sighs sadly.

Goku blinks, "Gojyo was scared…it was his dreams that made him want to die. Dreams that Yasuo put in his head."

Hakkai sighs, "I know that!"

--

Sanzo sighs, "Why do I have to watch you?"

Gojyo looks at the monk, "Yea that's what I want to know…"

The monk sighs, "Thanks to you and your death wish…Hakkai's upset. He didn't want to watch you…yet they put me in charge. Stupid monkey is 'hurt'…tch."

The kappa rolls his eyes, "Is that Yasuo dead?"

The monk sighs, "Yes after Hakkai ripped him apart I blew his brains out."

The kappa smirks, "Hakkai kicked my ass…"

"Tch…he only did because you gave up on living." Sanzo lights a cigarette.

"Whatever…" The kappa couldn't move so he just closes his eyes.

--

Goku sighs, "Hakkai you should go see Gojyo. Apologize…. its wasn't your fault you attacked. It was Yasuo."

Hakkai shakes his head slowly, "I can't…I don't think I could look at him."

Goku sits up flinching in pain as he does, "P-please go Hakkai. I don't like it when you're upset…"

The youkai sighs, "Fine…. I'll go see him." Hakkai leaves the room.

He walks into the room where Gojyo and Sanzo are, the monk looks at Hakkai. He stands up and leaves the room, "Don't stress out Hakkai." Hakkai watches the monk leave and sits on Gojyo's bed, "Gojyo…I'm s-"

"Just forget it Hakkai." The kappa didn't want to listen; he opens his eyes to see his friend crying. "H-hakkai? What's wrong?"

The crying youkai looks at him, "I can't forget, I hurt you!"

Gojyo sighs, "It doesn't matter! Its over! I understand everything!"

Hakkai looks at him, "I never wanted you dead. That fakes you got into my head and said to kill you. That's when my limiters came off! I never wanted you to die! And when it was finished you s-"

"Just forget it Hakkai!" The kappa tries to look away.

"No! You said you want to die! You have to stay strong Gojyo! You can't let the past get to you! All you wanted was to be loved! And th-"

"Shut up Hakkai! You don't know what I want! Yo-"

"You shut up Gojyo! I know you well enough to know that was what you wanted! And I thought I was able to give you that! But you ran away making me worry!"

"Hakkai! I ran away because making you worry was something If didn't want to do! And I don't want to be yelled at right now!"

Hakkai looks at the floor, "I'm sorry…I just wanted to get it through that I never wanted you to die. You know I care for you…right?"

"Yea I know…I'm sorry…if I told you what was up none of this would have happened." Gojyo move his arm with the broken wrist onto Hakkai's lap.

Hakkai looks down at his wrist and puts his hands over it, "Will you forgive me? For breaking your arm and wrist?"

Gojyo smirks, "Of course…and to let you know your freakin' scary when you're in raging youkai form."

Hakkai smiles, "Sorry about that."

The kappa laughs slightly, "Its ok, I'm just glad I'm alive."

The youkai nods, "Yea…I'm glad you are too."

--

Ok! I know…its an ok story right? Please review! I don't care if you didn't like it! Please Review?

DarthRhi


End file.
